Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! (song fic)
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lois. A fireplace. A sofa. Snow. What more do you need?


**DISCLAIMER: **This is a short one-shot song fic based on the song of the same name.

**A/N:** The forecasters predicted between one to three feet depending on the area and as it turned out, they were pretty accurate. We ended up getting close to three feet of snow between Friday and Saturday morning. Anyway, I thought of this song while watching the snow come down and it inspired me to write this short little song fic. Now I know this song is considered a Christmas song, but the lyrics themselves are not 'Christmasy.'

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

* * *

_**Oh, the weather outside is frightful,**__**  
**__**But the fire is so delightful,**__**  
**__**And since we've no place to go,**__**  
**__**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_

"The snow is really falling down hard now," Lois remarks while looking out the window as Clark tosses another log on the fire.

"Tell me why you have to?" Clark asks as he stands up and turns around.

"Have to…what?" looking at him curiously.

"Have to leave," he says, walking towards her.

"I forgot my flash drive back at my apartment," she says. "It has all my research on that story I've been working on."

"Where did you leave it?"

"In my desk," she replies.

"I can get it for you in two seconds. You know that," stopping in front of her.

She sighs softly as he wraps his arms around her and softly presses his lips against her forehead, making his way down her nose until they find her lips.

_**It doesn't show signs of stopping,**__**  
**__**And I brought some corn for popping;**__**  
**__**The lights are turned way down low,**__**  
**__**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_

"It doesn't show any signs of stopping," he whispers between kisses while his hands slowly move down her back. "I could make us some popcorn and we could curl up in front of the fire," his hands gently cupping her backside. "Or maybe we could find something else to do."

She opens her eyes and gazes into his blue eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I've been ready for a long time," he replies back. "I was just waiting for you to be ready."

She smiles back at him. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You tell me all the time," smiling back as he detaches from her briefly to lower the lights, then walks backwards into the living room while holding her in his arms. "So will you stay with me?" he asks, stopping in front of the fireplace.

_**When we finally say good night,**__**  
**__**How I'll hate going out in the storm;**__**  
**__**But if you really hold me tight,**__**  
**__**All the way home I'll be warm.**_

"Hmm," laying her finger over her lips while she considers the question. "I do hate the thought of having to go out in that storm out there. Maybe if-"

"Maybe if…_what?"_ he asks in a curious tone.

"Maybe if a certain _Farmboy_ held me tight, then I would feel a whole lot warmer and I wouldn't have to leave," she says coyly. "Do you think he would be willing to do that?"

"I think he would be _very_ willing to do that – much _more_ than that," kissing her again before raising her arms up in the air.

"He would?" staring up at him he pulls off her Ravens sweatshirt and tosses it away.

"Absolutely," he says as she proceeds to pull apart his flannel shirt, buttons scattering across the wooden floor.

"What else is he willing to do?" she asks as he swiftly strips both of them of their remaining clothing.

He doesn't answer her right away as he places some pillows at the end of the sofa before lowering her down, her head hitting the pillow. "Clark?" a wondering expression on her face as he hovers over her.

He looks down at her with the love that she thought she'd never see in his eyes. "To love you always," he says with a voice full of emotion.

Her eyes moisten and she bites her lower lip. "I love you too," she finally answers back.

_**The fire is slowly dying,**__**  
**__**And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing,**__**  
**__**But as long as you love me so.**__**  
**__**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**_

He smiles back at her. "So there's just one more thing…"

"Oh?" looking at him curiously. "What is it?"

"What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

Her mouth forms an 'o' and her eyes widen as he reaches beneath the sofa for the little black velvet covered box he hid there earlier. "Lois Joanne Lane, will you marry me?" opening the box to reveal the perfect one-carat solitaire ring.

She finally finds her voice. "What do _you_ think?"

"Is that a yes?" looking at her hopefully.

"Yes!" she exclaims.

He breathes a sigh of a relief as she throws her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him passionately.

He pulls away from her just long enough to slip the ring on her finger. "So you knew you were going to propose the _entire_ time?" gazing at the ring for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Yep," he replies. "There was _never_ a possibility of us saying goodbye tonight. I would have created a snowstorm if I had to," grinning from ear to ear.

"You are _terrible_," rolling her eyes while punching him lightly on his upper arm.

"But you still love me anyway," he replies while pressing his lips against her neck.

"You bet I do," moaning softly as his lips travel downward. "Uh, Smallville..."

"Hmm?" he mutters as his lips envelop one of her peaks.

"The fire is dying," she whispers as she wraps her long legs around his body.

He lifts his head and turns it, concentrating his gaze on the fireplace. Immediately the fireplace comes back to life. "Not anymore," winking back at her.

"Uh, Smallville?"

He looks down at her. "What?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Ditto," he replies with a mischievous smirk as he lowers his head again…

**THE END**


End file.
